The invention relates to a fuel delivery device for a fuel injection of an internal combustion engine.
Such a fuel delivery device and the working principle thereof has already been disclosed by the series of publications on a diesel common rail injection system (ISBN-978-3-86522-010-3) of Robert Bosch GmbH or EP 1 195 514 A2. This fuel delivery device comprises an electrically driven supply pump, which delivers fuel to the suction side of a high-pressure pump. The high-pressure pump delivers fuel into a high-pressure region, from which at least one injector of the fuel injection device is supplied at least indirectly with fuel. An electrical control device is provided, which via a sensor device receives a signal for the pressure prevailing in the high-pressure region. The electrical control device serves for variable activation of the electrical drive of the supply pump, so that the fuel delivery quantity of the supply pump can be varied through variation of the rotational speed. This allows a fuel delivery quantity of the supply pump to be adjusted to the operating conditions but the pump has a high drive power demand and requires electrical control and sensor devices.